Fear
by StoryReader888
Summary: Hibari has had enough of Yamamoto's carefree attitude and decides to 'punish' him.


**FEAR**

**YamaBari**

**

* * *

**

The demon of Namimori disliked everyone, and bit anyone who broke the rules, disturbed the peace, or crowded. Hell, he'd bite someone if they so much as looked at him wrong! He was a hunter, to be sure, but he never actually had one set prey in mind; he bit _everyone_ and _anyone_. Everyone feared him, minus a _very_ select few. The baby, known as Reborn, was one of them. Reborn didn't even flinch or bat an eyelash at the Skylark's threats, and that amused him to no end. In a way - though he'd **never** admit it -, he kind of respected Reborn.

Yamamoto Takeshi was another. He was either oblivious to the damage Hibari could inflict, or he just didn't care. Hibari wasn't too sure which it was, but it irked him either way. Takeshi had to pay for disrespecting the skylark.

For the first time, Hibari had his set prey. He'd get the oblivious male if it was the last thing he did.

**!#!**

Hibari Kyoya watched from the reception room window as Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends walked through the school's gate. As usual, Takeshi was smiling brightly, as if nothing was wrong with the world. His carefree attitude made the prefect's hands twitch in anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to grip the handles of his tonfa's and bite the younger male to death. But it wasn't time yet.

Hibari's lips pulled up into a smirk as he turned away from the window and walked out of the reception room. The time would soon come, he just had to wait. It all came down to timing, which had to be perfect. The second he caught the baseball player alone and away from his troublesome friends, he'd make his move.

When he got through with Yamamoto Takeshi, the boy would shiver in fear at just the mention of his name. When all was said and done, innocent little Takeshi wouldn't be so innocent anymore.

**!#!**

As Takeshi entered his father's sushi bar, he let out an unexpected sneeze. He blinked in surprise, his hand covering both his mouth and nose, "Oi! Dad!"

"What is it?" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi walked out of the backroom, a wet glass in one hand and a drying rag in the other. He had stuffed the towel inside the glass to dry the inside.

Takeshi walked over to the bar, cocking his head to the side, "Is there a meaning behind sneezing one time?"

A grin broke out on Tsuyoshi's face. He set the glass down and slapped his son's shoulder, "It means someone is thinking about you!"

"Thinking about me?" he blinked.

"That's right! It must be a girl. I hear you're pretty popular at school."

"Kind of." Takeshi laughed, closing his honey colored orbs and rubbing the back of his head. If sneezing once meant someone was thinking about him, wouldn't he be sneezing **all** the time? What with his fangirls and all. That thought didn't linger too long, though. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom, sitting down and starting on his homework. He had a pretty important test tomorrow, and if he didn't get a halfway decent grade, his father would kill him. Little did he know, someone else had different plans for him.

**!#!**

Yamamoto swore under his breath, racing down the stairs while trying to button up his long sleeved shirt. He had stayed up late last night studying and slept in. Having less than five minutes to get dressed and get to school, he had hurridly thrown on his clothes and grabbed his school bag.

"I'm leaving!" he called as he bolted out of the house, just faintly hearing his dad's call of, _Have a nice day!_

Thanks to his athletic build and sports prowess, he made it to Namimori Chuu pretty quickly, but it still wasn't enough; he was late.

Takeshi was surprised to see the gate half open when he arrived. Usually the disciplinary committee had it closed the second the bell rang. Maybe he wasn't late afterall.

His lips tugged up into a smile as he jogged through the gate, but that was dropped when he felt an intense pressure weighing down on him, making him freeze in place. His honey colored orbs widened in surprise at the sudden killing intent. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes landed on a certain raven haired prefect who was leaning against the inside wall of the gate, eyes closed and arms folded over his chest. His deadly aura was visible around his body.

Hibari's steel gray eyes slowly opened, narrowed into a glare at the younger male. He pushed off the wall and approached him, stopping a few feet away, "Yamamoto Takeshi. **You're late**."

The baseball player turned around to face the prefect, his eyes closed and hand on the back of his head. An airy laugh passed his lips, "My bad. I was up late last night studying and slept in." his eyes shifted to the large round clock, "I'm only a couple minutes late. It's alright, ne?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed further, "No, it is **not** alright. Whether you are one minute late or ten, you have broken the rules and disturbed the peace therefore, **I will bite you to death**." his hands gripped the handles of his tonfa's and he took a threatening step forward.

Takeshi was oblivious to the danger he was in. He laughed again, "Ah, come on, Hibari! One time won't hurt.

The skylark stared at him blankly for a few moments before his lips tugged up into a smirk. Not a normal smirk. No, this smirk practically screamed, '_I have something in mind that you will __**not**__ like_'. He put his tonfa's away and started towards the school. "Follow me, herbivore."

_Guess it can't be helped_, Yamamoto thought, following after him slowly, his usual carefree grin on his lips. He had **no** idea what Hibari was going to do to him as 'punishment'. If he did, he may of truely feared Hibari for the first time since they met. But Hibari would keep it a secret until the very last second. Though he _did_ enjoy a good chase, his current mood could not handle the prolonged wait. He needed to dish out his punishment **now** before he completely lost it.

Hibari opened the reception room door and stepped inside, quickly scanning the area for anyone who could get in his way. Satisfied that the room was empty, he stepped aside to let Yamamoto into the room. Once inside, he shut and locked the door to ensure that his prey did not slip through his fingers.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." his voice held small traces of amusement, while his eyes shined with mischief. Said boy turned around, blinking in question. "From the day you arrived at this school, you have done nothing but test my patience, and I have had enough of your carefree attitude. I am going to punish you, and when I get done, you will be shivering for more reasons than one."

Yamamoto was about to question what he meant when he was roughly pushed back onto the couch. The skylark approached him slowly, a predatory look on his face as he pulled his tie off, throwing it carelessly over his shoulder.

"W-What are you doing, Hibari?" Yamamoto laughed out nervously. The black haired male stopped infront of him, his hands frozen in place at his shirt buttons. His steel gray orbs narrowed. Yamamoto was _nervous_, but he was _not_ afraid, and that both pissed off and aroused the demon. He leaned down, his lips brushing against the swordsman's ear. It took everything he had to surpress a shiver, but he managed it.

"Before today ends, you **will** fear me." Hibari snarled, quickly moving his hand up the male's chest and stomach, swiftly managing to undo all of the shirt buttons. By the time Yamamoto realized it, it was too late; his shirt was on the other side of the room. His cheeks grew warm as Hibari straddled him, leaning down and capturing his soft, warm lips. The kiss was rough and demanding, proving that Hibari had been waiting for this for a long time.

Takeshi groaned when his tongue invaded his mouth, exploring every inch of the wet cavern as his hand trailed down towards the baseball players pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with ease, sliding down until his fingers brushed against his growing erection. A moan passed Takeshi's lips and he grabbed Hibari's shirt tightly in his hands. He had never felt that way before. It was new and... it felt amazing.

The skylark moved down to his neck, biting hard enough to draw blood, which he licked away before biting a different area of his neck. When his hand gripped the male's erection, he gasped in surprise, pushing at Hibari's shoulders.

"S-Stop." Yamamoto moaned, trying to ignore the pleasure he felt.

Hibari chuckled, leaning down and nipping at his ear. "_One time won't hurt_." he mocked.

Yamamoto swallowed hard as Hibari's hands pushed his pants and boxers down. The moans and groans that came from the reception room lasted for more than twelve hours, and the other students had to wonder what exactly was going on in there. All of them were too afraid to check, however, including the red faced Gokudera who seemed to be the _only_ one who understood what was happening.

"I wonder where Yamamoto is. He didn't come to school today." Tsuna looked up to the sky as he left the building, his finger on his chin in thought. Gokudera flushed a bright red, glancing up at the foggy reception room window before grabbing Tsuna's arm and hauling him away from the school. He wouldn't let his precious Juudaime be corrupted by Hibari's perverted nature when it came to the baseball player.


End file.
